Legolas' Orcan Memories
by rosethorn59
Summary: Legolas' memories of what he knows about living in horror and fear with nasty Orc Hordes, repeatedly through the years. It is mixed in with a present dark adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Legolas' Orcan Memories

Author: rosethorn59

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me, only the JRR family: exept maybe

my wacky lack of plot

Legolas' memories of what he knows about living in horror and fear with nasty Orc Hordes, repeatedly through the years.

Mostly all first person. There is some second person, too,

Warnings: angst, torture, emotional torture, h/c, friendship, a little humor

Legolas and Aragorn

written for my best friend, Sivan

Second Person

Legolas rushed down the side steps at Imladris, hair flying, carrying his weapons and pack, heading as quickly as he could to the stables and stall where his beautiful mare, Belan, resided. He brushed her, gently rubbed her down, hugged her, kissed her nose, checked her hooves, fed her an apple and oats, and otherwise spoiled her. Then he threw a blanket over her, and attached the reins. No saddle. He was leading her out of the stable, when he suddenly heard a noise in front of him, and looked that direction. There was nothing.

"Boo."

The voice was very unexpected, and made him spin around in fright.

"Aragorn, what are you doing?"

"Well, Startling an Elf who is supposedly unable to be startled?" Aragorn quipped. They both grinned humorously at each other.

"How can you do that, Aragorn? Come up behind an Elf who can barely hear or feel you're there. It almost seems as if you are one yourself."

"Maybe I am one," Aragorn teased Legolas. "I have lived among them my whole life..what do you expect?"

"A human-elf...hmmm, " Legolas replied as he led Belan out to the courtyard, mysteriously grinning at Aragorn.

"So, where are you going, Elf?"

"Out for a run, Human. I need to get away for awhile, and get some fresh air. I've been indoors too long. Would you like to come along, Estel? I thought I'd go down to the lake for a swim, take a walk, take a nap, maybe, and perhaps have a picnic."

"So when do you think you might get back, Legolas?"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot go with you this time. Adar asked me to stay home and take over Glorfindels' duties for a day or two. I haven't helped him very much for a while, so I said I would."

"I really wish you could go. It's always a lot of fun when you come along on my treks." I know, I wish I could, too."

"Wait a minute, did you just say that Glorfindel is injured or too busy to help Lord Elrond?"

"He is injured, Legolas. He fell out of a tree, reaching for something, I heard."

"He fell out of a tree, Aragorn? Glorfindel? Oh, that's just priceless," he grinned, trying not to laugh. "What do you suppose would cause such a horrible fate for him...for the day. I know...he fell on his bum and has some bad bruises...or landed on his nose and broke it...or, he could have broken a finger or toes...maybe he got some bad scrapes or cuts. Poor Glorfindel, stuck indoors all day and maybe two days." He started chuckling, which turned into a hilarious, full-blown laugh.

"Legolas."

"Yes, Aragorn?"

"Shut up and go away!"

"You're in a very grumpy mood today, Aragorn. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't mellon-nin. Everything's fine. So when do you think you'll be back from your trip?"

"I plan on being gone all day. So I'll probably be back by late evening. Don't come looking for me before then, alright? Because I know you will come look for me, and drag me home if I haven't come back when you think I should have."

"Alright, I'll wait until then, annoying Elf."

Legolas smiled, raised an eyebrow at him, and raised his arm at Estel. He climbed on his horse, swung him around and galloped away, quickly disappeared from sight.

He cantered down the road for a short while, then slowed wanting to enjoy the warmth, and wonderful scents of flowers, trees, grass. He felt sublimely content and couldn't wait to get there. It wouldn't take long. It was only about an hour's ride from Imladris.

The first thing he did when he got there was to jump off his horse, remove his tunic and boots and dive in the cool water of the lake. He came to the surface, feeling the warm sun on his face, the warmth above him. He went swimming for a while, then climbed up on the bank, and sprawled on the grass in absolute heaven.

He laid there for a while, on the brink of sleep, when he heard something and sat up. His beloved horse started nuzzling his face, "Was that you, Brelan? " he asked as he nuzzled her back. He hugged his horse, then he laid back down for his warm nap, smiling as the sun warmed him, and made him feel so relaxed and comfortable..and free.

...

Then he heard another sound..."Is that you, again, Brelan," he asked his horse again, eyes closed and a smile on his face. He turned over, trying to get comfortable again to sleep. He quickly sat up, startled, suddenly realizing that was NOT Brelan he had heard. The ground was pounding with the sound of many feet. They sounded distant, but he could tell they were headed his way. Orcs? They would have no idea that he was there. What was he to do? Ride, run or climb a tree and wait for them to leave? The disgusting scent of Orcs was getting closer. "So much for my warm pleasant afternoon." He was starting to panick, he was wasting too much time. He put his boots and tunic on quickly, then ran to his horse, jumped on her and flew towards Imladris. He knew he couldn't make it there in time. An hour away? Impossible. All he could do was try.

'I know I'm not going to get away from them, I rarely do. ' Oh, please Elbereth help me!' Then about 15 minutes down the road, poor Belan tripped on some large stones, and she fell to the ground, Legolas jumped off of her, to try and protect her. The horse was exhausted and couldn't catch her breath. They had been flying down the road as quickly as they could. He had to make a quick decision; so Legolas helped her up, petted her and rubbed noses.

"Run, Belan, fly! Go to Imladris, if you can. GO!" So now he had to keep running until he ran out of strength. Then weapons and hiding in trees. He had his bow and knives handy and kept running until he started slowing down from exhaustion. He could hear and see the Orcs bearing down on him. He was panicking, his heart was racing, and his adrenaline kept him going. They were too close and he knew they would either kill or capture him. He stopped, turned, and started shooting his arrows, hoping they would last. They didn't. So he had to use his knives. Legolas grabbed an Orc, ducked, threw him over his shoulder, then slit his throat. He shoved his knife into another one's stomach, then he turned around to see who his next foe would be. He raised his remaining knife, but then it got knocked out of his hand from the side. He was surprised and very angry, because now it meant he had to fight hand to hand with them. He felt fairly confident before, but he was extremely apprehensive now. He swung his leg, knocked an Orc over and cut his throat. Legolas swung around, again, grabbed another one, threw him over his head and broke his neck as he landed on the ground. He swung around to face his next foe, when the one behind him, which he hadn't noticed, pushed him hard to the ground. He groaned from the impact, and from an Orc jumping on him.

"Get off of me...don't touch me... leave me alone you Orcish scum!"

"Shut up, you!" the Orc yelled back at the Elf.

Then the Orc grabbed some rope off the ground, and tightly tied Legolas' hands behind his back; and slapped him a few times. As he gathered some more rope he attempted to tie Legolas' ankles, the Elf managed to kick out with his feet and he broke the legs of two more Orcs just standing there watching, until they groaned and fell over, yelling in pain. Legolas couldn't help but smile for his last feat. He took a moment to look around at the horrendous site before him. There was blood splattered everywhere in the clearing, the Orcs Legolas had killed in particular were blood-covered. There were small pools of blood on the ground here and there. The air wreaked of Orcs and blood. It made him feel sick. But he struggled to overcome it.

"What are you smiling about! You have NOTHING to smile about! In a while you will have nothing to grin about at all!" Then he smacked and backhanded the Elf, and kicked him in the stomach and side. Then he booted Legolas in the face. The Elf yelled in pain and tried to roll in on himself. He was in so much agony and couldn't stop from letting them know. He was so miserable, and terrified, that he already didn't know how long he could hold out with them. Then an Orc tied his feet very tightly. They pulled his hair back, and he struggled in fear when they grabbed a saturated, wet cloth, and pressed it to his face, which put him to sleep very quickly, But still he weakly tried to fight them, hower there was no staying awake. He was carried to a horse which belonged to the Orc who had been beating him. He threw him on his stomach on the horse, climbed up and held Legolas very tightly. Then they were on their way.

"But to where?"

...

Aragorn was outside, tunic-less laying on the grass; enjoying the sun and warm breeze gently blowing over him. What a wonderful day it was. He was thinking about what a great time Legolas must be having, as well. He went in to see his Adar to find out if he needed to help him any more that day.

"No, Estel, but you might go and check in on Glorfindel is to see if he is feeling better."

"Alright, I'll do that immediately."

"You have been such a big help to me today, ion nin, and I really appreciate it. Thank you very much, Aragorn" he smiled at him."

"Thank you very much, Adar, I was very grateful to help you, today."

Elrond raised his eyebrows at him, but Estel had already left.

Estel walked down the corridor to Glorfindel's room, and opened the door just a little to see if he was awake or not. He had been sleeping, so the curtains were still drawn , and Estel couldn't tell if he was awake or not.

"I'm awake, Estel."

"May I open your curtains, My Lord?"

"Of course, and you haven't called me My Lord since you were very young...so stop it, alright?"

"I'm just jesting with you, you know."

"I know. Now what can I help you with?"

"What can I help YOU with?"

"Falling from a tree, Glorfindel? Breaking an arm and leg? How did you manage that?"

"I'd rather not discuss it right now, Estel."

"Maybe soon?"...he grinned...hoping.

"Ok, Estel, I will."

"What time do you think it is."

"Open my curtains and I might be able to tell you," he grinned at Aragorn.

Estel gave him a 'smart-alec look' and opened the drapes.

"I'd say it's close to evening, Estel."

" I Wonder how Legolas is doing?"

"He can take care of himself, you."

"Do you remember how many times he couldn't take care of himself since I've known him?"

"Well..."Glorfindel replied.

"I'm going to go looking for him RIGHT now."

"Did you need some company, Estel?"

"Thank you, but no. Could you please not tell Adar for awhile. He will worry so much. You can tell him later, then he can come or send someone else. He'll knows where I went. Goodbye my friend. I will see you later."

He hurried out of the room, down the corridor to his own, and readied himself for his trip. He made sure he had all of his basic necessities; his herbs and medicines, extra clothes and blanket, and food and water. Then he grabbed his sword and other weapons, and quietly snuck down some stairs. He hurried to the stables and saddled and readied his horse, made sure his pack was secured, climbed on, swung the reins around and galloped down the road. He was so worried for his friend. Maybe he should have insisted on going with Legolas. And he really hoped Glorfindel would wait to tell his Adar as long as he could keep the pretense up.

First Person

I woke up very confused, looked around, then remembered that I had been running to Imladris to avoid being killed or captured by some Orcs that had been closing in on me. Why did they always have to chase, catch and torment Elves? .There were many other creatures they could track, and have "fun"with...WHY ME? ALWAYS ME? What did I ever do to deserve this? Of course I always lose my beloved horse, Belan, during episodes like these . I hope she makes it back to Rivendell.

And now they have inevitably captured me and knocked me out in some unique way. I don't remember what happened after they caught me. But I do have a bad headache and I am a little nauseous. They must have drugged me.

I have no doubt that I'll wake up tied to a tree; my arms, hands, ankles and legs all tied. All therefore leading to numb extremities; all burning like fire, and all tied up so tightly I can barely move. My wrists, of course are blood encrusted , as well as my bootless ankles and of course the pain is excrutiating, like wildfire. Plus I'm gagged and the usual, blindfolded, so I have no idea where I am...just with the smelly Orcs. It's all so familiar, but I hate it with a passion. If I go to sleep or even appear to be asleep, the smelly, nasty creatures will come over and kick me in the abdomen and backhand me to wake me. How delightful, always the taste of blood in the morning. I should be used to it, but blood is not my favorite flavor. I should just stay awake and wait for it, because I always know it's coming. There will be no sleep for me tonight, though I'm exhausted. My heart is racing so fast and i can't seem to slow my breathing, I'm sweating and my adrenaline is flying. Oh, I had better brace myself. They're coming. I hopelessly struggle to get away, terrified; An Orc hits me in the abdomen and gave me two backhands. I moan in pain. "This night hasn't even begun for you, and no food or drink for you, either." The evil, smell creature grins at me with his yellow, dripping fangs; and I have a very good idea what is coming up. Valar help me...

I am shivering and shaking all over, and wishing desperately Aragorn would come and rescue me, or I could have my weapons, especially my bow. But at the moment, I'm not sure if I want Aragorn's help or my bow and arrows worse. Ai! I guess I want both.

Why can't I live the life of other Elves. They live their lives the way they want. In pure freedom. I live about 3/4 of my life in captivity. I've fought with and been abducted by men, Elves, Orcs, Saruman, Sauron, and by a host of other evil, nasty creatures I can't even name. For many reasons ...except I do suspect my blonde hair, and blue eyes have a lot to do with it. 'Haha,' Legolas thought. Not to mention I'm a Prince. It seems to be much too dangerous to be one. I usually hear either: "Oh, you are so beautiful, what should I do with you," or "if you move, you will die now instead of later!" Blood usually flows anyway, but at least not enough to kill, just temporarily incapacitate me. Oh, help! is always a constant thought and occasional comment.

This all gets so frightening and annoying. I am so tired of Orc violence. Why can't they just smile, and give me some decent water and food for a change {instead of left-over dead Orc, or some other dead, rotting thing that I could never identify.] Clean water would be nice instead of the constant grey, filthy fluid I have to choke down. Then they could be sweet and friendly and be gentle with me and make our trip much more pleasant, so I'm much stronger and healthier to face my foe. Give up, Legolas. It never has happened...and it never will. Like I said, I know what's coming... I want to go home..! NOW! Of course I always do in a situation like this. First an extremely ugly Orc unties my gag and blindfold...relief. Then my feet and legs...more relief. I look up at a being with absolute evil in his eyes. My hands are untied and re-tied in front of me. Then I get dragged up on my numb feet. They want me to walk, I fall. Then I get slapped usually about a dozen times for FALLING. I am picked up and flung over a shoulder and carried to a tree near their campfire, I look around , wondering what they have in mind this time. They drag me to a tree and I struggle, figuring it out. I look at them, desperately, begging with my eyes..but I know that begging and pleading never work...however it's always worth a try. So as they throw the rope I'm attached to up over a high tree limb, I'm trembling, terrified, and knowing I'm going to scream at some point, .but I'd rather not if I can help it. And it's certainly not time for that, anyway. Valar, I can't believe I have to go through this again.


	2. Legolas' Orcan Memories 2

.

...

The evil creatures made a good solid knot attaching my hands to the tight rope knots. and pulled me up until my feet were well off the ground. I struggled, fought, and kicked to somehow escape or at least be able to reach the ground. But I knew it was pointless. I felt like a fish on a pole. Then I turned myself around to get a look at what exactly they were going to do. A bullwhip. ' Ai, Elbereth, please Valar! Oh, PLEASE don't let this happen!' Then after that, they growl and laugh at me, and then grab me and spin me back, forth and around like a doll. It was humiliating and unnerving. So much for my pride and dignity.

Then they usually rip my shirt off and remove my boots,: but at the moment I am boot-less. My cloak is long gone.

" Please don't do this!" I find myself pleading again in fear, but I'm so tired of the upcoming torture happening to me so often, that I give up for the moment.

I don't want to die on this day. I am always frightened when I am with the Orcs; but I try not to show them my fear, only my physical and emotional fortitude. That is not easily done.

"No!" I begged again, being stupid and having to say something, anyway. Well, no sympathy, so I decide to shut up, for as long as I could. And so I just hung there, panting, sweating and unbelievably frightenened. My eyes were wide and terrified and i was hyperventilating and panting. "No..." I whispered, but no one heard. I was speaking to no one. I was frozen, anticipating this.

Then suddenly my whole body tenses as I hear a whoosh.. .crack ! Oh, Valar, there was the first...the pain was excrutiating..._I_ hissed and widened my eyes

Crack! Ai!, Aragorn!. Please, PLEASE come and help me, Oh, please rescue me! This is always way too much for my body to handle. So I'm sure I won't make it through this very another one comes again so quickly that I have no time to brace myself ,

Crack! Oh, it burns and stings and I am in so much pain I can't think straight. The skin on my back feels raw. I start quietly moaning. They also didn't miss my legs, my feet and my front. I was getting red, raw and almost numb. It was excrutiatingly painful. And I was feeling sick.

Whoosh, ..crack! Once again. I probably will pass out long before the end of their 'session' but that never seems to stop them. I quietly usually hand out about 10 or so.

Please, please, no, he thinks to himself..CRACK! I gasp and start to yell. .I'm getting numb with pain. My back feels hot, and I can feel blood running down my back, soaking my leggings, and reaching and tickling my feet and my toes. Which meant it was already dripping off of me onto the ground.

Crack! This time, I panted, started hyperventilating,, gritted my teeth and

moaned . whoosh, Crack! "AH!" I hiss and and start to gasp and yell.

Crack!

Crack! I screamed as loud as I could. It was so painfully agonizing, I didn't realize I had stopped breathing, until I had to catch my breath. I could not stand if I wanted to, or if I was let down to walk. And the only thing holding me up was the large limb on the cursed tree which I was attached to and hanging from. I was very quickly learning to hate this tree that I am hanging from as well as all the laughing Orcs all around me.

Whoosh, CRACK! I scream, as loud as I can; not being able to hold it back; and I also hope it will make them stop. It doesn't. I am in so much pain, but I am concentrating on how horrendous their treatment of me has been. I detest them so much. I was glaring at one in particular, wondering how many pieces I could make out of these creatures. I turned back to the tree and grinned.

One more flog. I got dizzy, very weak and finally, thankfully, passed out.

AARRRGGGGGGGGGG! I HATE these evil creatures! When I awoke after that particular nightmare, i was tied up as before. I knew they would come and have another "great time" at my expense.

second person

Aragorn was walking down the shadow-covered path, on the way to where he knew that Legolas had gone. He stopped mid-stride, looked around and saw one set of horse tracks. The horse had been walking in the direction he was going, and a second set of tracks were headed in the opposite direction towards Rivendell at a dead run. He was sure they were Belan's. He had been very concerned about Legolas, but now he was starting to panic .He picked up the pace for a while, and whipped around on his horse, looking were tracks all around him. Orcs. Many, many Orcs. Now he was starting to feel sick.

He continue to the area of the lake both he and Legolas loved and spent so much time at, apprehensive of what he might find when he got there. "Legolas,!" he called as he climbed off his horse, and started looking around for his friend in panic. He wasn't in the lake, nor anywhere else in sight. And Legolas' horse was gone. Even If he had jumped on his horse and headed for Rivendell, he didn't make it there. Aragorn would have seen him at Rivendell, or somewhere in-between. He knew what had happened. So he decided to go back the way he had come, find the Orc tracks, and hopefully the Orcs, themselves. It gave him a strange kind of comfort, wondering how many Orcs he could cut to pieces when he caught up with them. The thought made him smile.

He started back the way he had come at a trot, then a gentle canter, not wanting to miss anything that might have involved his friend. He knew he had to find him, and quickly. He could be dead or captured. Considering he was an Elf...the odds weren't very good, either way. But Aragorn had to believe he was still alive somewhere. He just had to find him. And if he saw any of the Orcs even touch his friend, his life would be forfeit at Aragorn's hands.

He travelled a short while, slid off his horse and looked around in horror. Something he missed on his way to the lake. In a clearing a short way off the road, there was an abundance of dead bloody Orcs, everywhere. "Legolas!" he called as loud as he could. He quickly looked around for him, and he finally found Legolas' tracks. His arrows were spent and he had killed many of them before he ran out. His bow was close...and his knives...which from the look of things, had been put to very good use.

'Oh, Legolas!' he thought to himself, 'I wish I had taken you up on your invitation to come. You might be alright, now.' He was weaponless and now at their mercy. He sent his horse back to Rivendell at a full gallop with a message to his Adar letting him know what happened and where he was heading. Maybe he would send Elladan and Elrohir. They were always such a huge help to him. He hoped that someone would show up soon. So in the meantime, he had to walk on foot. He knew he would have a long way to go to find his friend. "Hold on, Legolas, please! I'm on my way!"

Now he remembered as he slowly awoke that he had been tortured the night before. It was impossible not to notice... He realized he was tied up as before, but this time, he was tied to the tree he had been been hung from before. His back was raw from rubbing against the bark of the tree, and the rest of him felt like one big fireball. I blinked as I awoke. That was a BIG mistake. One of the evil beings caught me. Oh, no! He came over immediately, to give me a bad time.

"So good evening my little Elf," the Orc snarled at him, as he walked up to me and started abusing me immediately. He kicked me in the stomach, the ribcage, my sides, my face, Then he gave me a backhand or two. I was their punching bag once again. "Are you ready for the night's fun, now?" Legolas was still coughing, choking and coughing up blood .He had his gag on, again, so of course he couldn't answer him which was just as well. So Legolas just shook his head no, and glared at the Orc. "Wrong answer." the Orc growled at him He kicked him again and had Legolas moaning in agony. He couldn't do anything to relieve the pain, he was so tightly tied to this cursed tree. He could struggle, but of course it was no use, and so he just sat there in agony with a blood -soaked gag, in his mouth ,which was awful and he couldn't even spit it out.

Another Orc approached to find out what was happening. "Oh, I was just waking our Elven pet up."

"It looks like you've been doing a bit more than that," he said as he kicked Legolas in the stomach. Legolas started to groan and cough again, then glared at the Orcs with everything he had. He got another backhand for his effort at intimidation. Then he yanked the bloody gag off, to let him get a few bloodless breaths. "Not one word, Elf, or I'll put the gag right back on, alright?" Legolas nodded his head once and looked at them and all the other Orcs. They were all yelling and getting excited; about him and more torture coming, he was sure He was so frightened he was shivering, and so cold. What were they going to do to him next?. He was in so much pain as it was.

One of the smelly creatures, the head of the horde, Legolas assumed, approached him with a wicked gleam in his eyes, and of course, Legolas tried to stare him down. It didn't work again, though. Legolas had too much fear in his eyes. The Orc called all the others and they came lumbering over and surrounded the Elf. Well it's time, boys. Welcome to the show!"

...

Legolas watched them very carefully to see what was happening. He saw an Orc saunter over to the campfire and pick up a couple of metal rods. Legolas's stomach was churning and he was feeling very sick at the though of what he knew was about to happen. The Orc put them in the fire until they were white hot.

Legolas stared at the Orc bringing them over to him. Then at what he was carrying, and then at the Orc again. 'Oh, gods!' he thought. ' How could they do this to me!' He started fighting desperately for his freedom. . He truly could not handle that much pain and agony.

Then he was untied, laid prostrate and his wrists and ankles were tied down and staked into the ground. Legolas fought every moment, struggling, and all the Orcs did was laugh at him for attempting to escape and the fear that showed all over him. His heart was racing, he was panting and sweating profusely. He was so sick to his stomach, he knew this would probably bring him over the edge., now.

"No!" He yelled. "Please don't do this..." He hated begging and pleading, but at this moment he was willing to do anything to try and help himself. " Please don't do this to me," he said more quietly "No." He begged very quietly. They would never listen to him, just laugh at his begging and all his fear. They fed off of it!

"Well, I told you what would happen if you said anything, now, didn't I pet? In spite of how much we would like to hear your beautiful screams, I'm afraid the gag has to go back on. The same one.." The Orc taunted him as he watched Legolas for a reaction. Legolas just glared at him, trying very hard not to give him that reaction.

The Orc who had the hot red pokers spat on one, as Legolas was gagged again. The Elfs' blue eyes went wide. It was so embarrassing to show his fear, but he couldn't help himself under the circumstances. "Hold his arms and his legs, NOW!" He yelled at his fellow Orcs. They had been too busy watching the prisoner in his agony.. So they held him down, struggling. Then the first Orc grabbed a knife and swiped the bottom of the Ellfs' feet with it, bringing out a painful moan from Legolas.

"Well, it doesn't look like you will be walking for a while, slave," the Orc sadistically grinned. Legolas returned the look the best he could and got another backhand for that. Oh, his feet stung, now...

"Alright, out of my way!" He walked over to Legolas' hands, broke one, and cut the other one deeply. Legolas was yelling through his gag and feeling more nauseous all the time. He was hurting so much that he couldn't really think straight. There was blood seeping down his feet and hands now. Then all of a sudden the Orc took a poker and laid it across Legolas' abdomen. It sizzled as it burned the Elf. Legolas screamed and screamed and screamed through the bloody gag, unable to stop from the unbelievable agony. It was heart-stopping. Then, with very little time between, the evil creature took the rod and touched it to Legolas' chest several times, making a pattern. Then he laid it on the other side of his chest pressing it again and again, forming another pattern on that side. So the white-lighting did it's trick. Legolas had been screaming and screaming and screaming. He just couldn't stop, and his voice was faltering and scratchy. he openly sobbed and shed a few tears. He had no idea, he was getting dizzy, and was slowly losing consciousness. An Orc came over to taunt him, but Legolas had already passed creatures had a white paste with them, that they rubbed all over his burns. It would dry and settle into the wounds and hopefully make them permanent. One of them was so angry, that he took the knife and cut two deep long cuts on Legolas' legs.

A couple of hours later, they had their site taken care of and everything, including Legolas, packed up. Then they continued on their way, with an unconscious, still moaning Elf.

Aragorn was still going down the off-path following the many horse tracks. Elladan and Elrohir were not there, yet, to help. He really was on his own here, and was not exactly sure how to proceed. He had his and Legolas' weapons, sans arrows, but no horse to make any time with. Time was going and Legolas could not afford that. He had been gone two days and anything could happen in that time. Where are they? Where were they going? All he could do was run, and run is what he did.

TBC

I'm sorry for the choppy chapter. I know it's a little confusing with the first/second thing. I thought that would be easier. For me, it's not. So please bear with me.


End file.
